You Are my Moon
by Gamesplayers
Summary: Yuri can't sleep because he's got his mind on her. Guilt fills him as he thinks of Alice, but soon, his guilt will go away in her arms. Under the sweet moonlight, a passionate love blooms between the beauty and the beast. A Karin X Yuri story.


English is not my first language.

I do not own Shadow Hearts, sadly.

Have a nice time!

Gamesplayers.

* * *

You are my moon

_Everyone's sleeping. Joachim is snoring loudly. Still, that's not what is keeping me from a good night sleep. Anastasia fell asleep smiling because she got the place next to Kurando. Blanca is outside the old man's home, looking at the stars. Gepetto fell asleep sat on a chair, reading a book. That's quite a funny look. Lucia is still smelling of aromatherapy and it's starting to bother me. But still, that's nothing compared to that big bothering I've got in my stomach. I always feel sick when I got those... feelings. I'm no kind of man to be stopped by how I feel. But this time, it's different. It's not the same, because I kind of can't ignore it. My problem is traveling with me. My problem is sleeping beside me. Her red hair glow softly in the moonlight. Her lips are slightly smiling. She seems to have a good time in her dream. Karin, how many times in a day do I hope I could hold you? I guess you would let me do. Maybe you would even be glad If I did it. However, I can't do such a thing. I can't do this to Alice. I know, it's stupid, she's freakin' dead, but I feel so dirty to think about Karin like that. When I look at her in battle, it's not her wonderful sword skills that I remark. Oh god, no! That ass you've got in your mini-skirt! And this shirt of yours, covering your breast! I wish a monster would tear it apart! When you walk, I can't take my eyes off of your hips. I just can't stop wishing I would massage them someday. I'm being pervert over you, that's bad. But I can't help it. As much as I'd love to make love to you, I'd love to love you as well. But still, my heart belongs to Alice. She gave this life to me. She offered me the time I'm sharing with you. You are there, sleeping and all I think is how I would love to wake you up and take you to a more secretive place. Just feeling you body heat is so embarassing. Alice made me feel this way, once. But now, it's pretty over. I still love her with all my heart, but I need you. I need to hold you, to kiss you. To make you feel good. I'm aching to make you mine, but I can't. And it hurts to know it. I can't sleep tonight, because I need you. I'm glad you're asleep. If you weren't, I'd be scared you'd hear me think. No, I wouldn't. I can't think when you're near. I need to hear your beautiful voice, so soft and strong, my beautiful Karin. It hurts too much to look at you..._

Yuri closed his eyes. His butt started to hurt since he's been stuck in the same sitting positing for hours. He rubbed his forehead, a headache starting to confuse him even more than he was. He sighed. "Are you all right?" Whispered a faint feminine voice beside him.

"Hmm? Me, yeah." He answered, trying to hide his emotional self.

"You don't seem that good to me, Karin whispered. You should try to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Why so?" He smiled

"Joachim is snoring too loud." She opened her tired eyes and smiled to him. He felt guilt for being so happy to see her smile to him.

"You snore louder than him. I don't think that's the reason." She answered calmly. He licked his lips.

"You're right. I've been thinking during several hours and it kept me kind of busy." He said, his troat feeling sore.

"About what?" He froze.

"About... What does Blanca like about those stupid stars?! Can you tell me?" He said, proud of himself for finding such a pitiful excuse.

"Shut up or go out for your little chitchat, you two!" Screamed Anastasia.

"We'll go out, then, said Karin while standing."

"But..." He protested.

"Come on!"

"Okay! Okay!" They went into the small courtyard mister Kawashima had behind his small home.

They sat down in the grass, Blanca was asleep in a corner of the yard. Yuri felt his troat becoming tight. He was really scared she would ask again about what he was thinking sooner. He looked at the sky, knowing he couldn't see her if he looked up there. She got nearer. Her shoulder touched his. "I thought you believe stas were stupids, her voice said, nearer his ear than he thought."

"Yeah, I still think they are." He answered coldly, trying to get away.

"You are trying to get away from me. Am I disgusting you at that point?" She said, sadly. He turned around and his vivid red eyes met her sad blue ones.

"What are you talking about? You don't disgust me! Not at all!" She rose.

"Then, why are you always getting away from me? Why are you going back everytime I go forth? Why can't you look at me? Why do you always have to pretend to have a reason to talk to me? Can't you just be friendly and act like I cared for you even a little?" A single tear fell from her right eye. She started to leave when he catched her wrist and forced her back to a sitting position, beside him.

"I'm sorry." He said, simply.

"Sorry about what? Sorry about being rude with me? Sorry because I know the truth? Sorry because I know I disgust you to the highest point!"

"Shut up! she stopped. You don't disgust me! I'm sorry because I'm rude with you and I,m like that because I'm trying to hide desperately what I really feel and now, thanks to you, I know I succeeded!" He screamed. She looked at him, surprise on all of her facial features.

"How... How do you really feel, Yuri? What are you hiding from m... me?" She shivered.

"Karin... I..." The words were stuck in his troat, but his eyes, drowning into her soul, showed all he meant and even more to her. Still, she needed to hear it, needed to be sure about it.

"What is it, Yuri?" Her heart beated so fast she started to feel it in her brain.

He didn't answered. Without taking his ruby eyes off of her ocan blue one, he took her chin between his fingers and brought her face to his. His lips started by slightly touching hers. That simple acting brought shivers all over her body. Then, gently, their lips met in a meaningful sweet kiss. She broke the kiss, only to look in those perfect red orbs. He put his right arm around her and pulled her to him, slowly. When her breats touched his chest, even with their clothes separating their flesh, his heart skip a beat. All the guilt he felt in the precedent minutes disappeared and was replaced by a feeling of emptiness and fullness at the same time – empty of this guilt and full of a certitude what he was doing was simply right. She kissed him again, as softly as the first time. Her lips were so soft against his rough skin. He broke the kiss and hugged her. She wondered why he did so, but she was happy to finaly be in his arms. She was in love with him since she had met him in the Domremy church as Amon. She knew they were meant to be together at first sight. And finaly, she was there, under the full moon rays of light, in his strong arms. He kissed her again. "Karin... I love you." He wispered. Tears of happiness filled her eyes and she smiled. She kissed him, but this time, more passionate. He felt her urge in her kiss and pushed her gently on the grass, putting himself on top of her. "I..." She wispered. He kissed her.

"What is it, Karin?" He asked lowly before kissing her again.

"I... Yuri..." She looked at him, with lust filling her eyes. He understood her need. "I..."

"Ssshh. No need to talk, Karin. I know it all. Me too." She blushed and he kissed her.

He put his right hand on her left tigh, feeling her soft skin against his palm. She had beautiful legs. Shivers went down her spine. He kissed her again and she surprised him by pushing her tongue in his mouth. He pushed his inside of her. Always with his right hand, he brushed her left breats. She moaned. He could see her hard nipple through her tank top. He cupped her breast and she arched her back to his touch. She moaned. He took her nipple between his finger and squeezed it lightly. Her moans intensified to his masterful touch. "You don't know how much time I couldn't find sleep because I imagined we would do that. I've been sick because I couldn't touch you. I want you, Karin. I want to make love to you as much as I want to love you forever." He wispered to her.

"I've been dreaming about it too, Yuri. When you pushed me away, it hurted so much."

"It won't happen again, I swear."

"I trust you, Yuri."

She pushed him off of her. She got on her knees and started to take his shirt off. He smiled to her and let her unbotton his shirt. She took it off of him and stared at his well defined muscles. "My turn." He whispered. He untied her top behind her neck and let it fall to her hips. He couldn't breath when he faced her full breasts. She had no bra and it took him all his strenght not to jump on her right away. She blushed at his reaction and finished taking her top off. He kissed her powerfully and pushed her back on the grass. He grabed her mini-skirt and put it down. The wind was cold against her nude skin. He hesitate a second before separating her legs. She gasped, uneasy with him, suddenly. "Yuri..." She whispered. "Don't worry, he answered." She nod. He bent his head between her legs. She tried to put back her legs together, shy of this position. He stopped her. "Please, let me pleasure you." She nod, again and closed her eyes, trying to think about something else. With his finger, he pushed the side of her panties and started to tickle her entrance. She gasped. Feeling her wetness, he slowly slid his finger inside of her. She moaned loudly. "Ssshh, they'll hear us." He said. He continued massaging her and she tried everything to shut her mouth, even to put a hand on her lips, covering the sound of her pleasured voice. He slide another finger inside of her. She moaned louder. He continued for a minute, driving her crazy. But then, he stopped. She was panting and look down at him, hoping he'd continue. He smiled to her and put her panties down. He got back in his original position but this time, she felt his tongue on a very sensitive part of her. She couldn't keep her moan low. It didn't stop him. Soon, his finger came back. She stared blankly at the full moon, her eyes half closed. She started to move her hips, automatically and soon, she came in a powerful, muffed by her hand, moan. Yuri rose hi his knees and kissed her on the forehead. "Karin, he said, softly. I need to know something before continuing." He caressed her cheek.

"What... What is it...?" She asked, confused, wave of pleasure still flowing through her body.

"Are you virgin?" He asked, staring in her blank eyes.

"...No." She admit, feeling dirty.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not either." She smiled.

He unbuckled his belt and put his pants down. He took them off, then. Karin stared blankly at the budge in his black boxer for what seemed like an hour. She couldn't wait anymore and he knew it. "Please..." She murmured. He took his boxer off and revealed his lenght to her. She smiled to him, satisfied and open her legs wider to him. He took her long and beautiful legs in his arms and at a very slow speed, he entered her. She moaned when she felt him filling her completly. He started to trust slowly and then faster, their moans, kept as low as possible, filling the atmosphere. They kissed, again and again, finaly giving themselves to each other, making the other theirs. They were one, making just one person and she could feel all his awsome powers, filling the spirits living within him, filling his strenght. In the meantime, he could feel her tenderness, her distress, her willpower and her love. They could taste each other's essence, each other's life. And as much as they were one during their love making, as much as they were still one when they reached their orgasm, together.

After love, they stayed naked and in each other's arms during a long time, looking at the sky, at the stars. "You know, I know why Blanca loves those stars that much, Yuri said. It's because they can draw what you want to see."

"And what do you see, Yuri?" She asked, tracing circles on his chest.

"You, Karin." He stared in her eyes. "I see you, naked and as infinitely beautiful as the sky's wide." She smiled to him.

She put her head back on his shoulder and look at the sky. She tried to see something in those stars, but she never had much creativity. But her mind stopped itself on the moon. She sat and look at him. "Well, you are the moon, in that case." She said.

"What do you mean?" He ask, puzzeled.

"Well, the moon is the light piercing the darkness. Yuri, you are that light piercing the darkness of the world. You are that small shinny sphere in a dark world. You are what keeps us sane." She stared at his ruby eyes. "You are my moon."

**The end.**


End file.
